


Best Luck

by SmileForYongGuk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongdae why??, M/M, Minseok is just a nice kid, anyone wanna give me a good title, inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr, rich man Luhan?, someone will be crying and that will be me, this is gonna take me a while to write sorry, who loves his boyfriend Jongdae but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForYongGuk/pseuds/SmileForYongGuk
Summary: Now, as Jongdae sits in front of the stage, he can't help but rethink his choices. With lights hanging from the trees at the most gorgeous garden he's ever seen, he wonders if his idea might just cause a shift in his relationship. Who actions off his boyfriend for a charity event? Absolutley no one, unless you're a douchebag who wants to get rid of his significant other, but Jongdae is not a douchebag. Minseok might think otherwise.





	Best Luck

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first official EXO fanfic so I hope people will like it. I also want to mention I work 5 days and when I'm not working I have laundry to do and so much other stuff. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up...

  Soft beats against the window woke Minseok up from his afternoon nap. The lights were still off from when he laid down on the couch, indicating Jongdae hadn't come home yet. He lifts his arms over his head and stands up, making his way to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Countless of photos, as if they were their wallpaper, lined against the kitchen. Happiness touches Minseok's lips while he looks at a recent photo of Jongdae and his' date to the zoo. A giraffe caught interest in Minseok's purple hair, bending down and almost biting his head, to which Jongdae laughed and took a picture of. Minseok chuckles a bit, but instantly sulks as he notices how visible his eyebags looked in the photo. He shakes his head, dismissing the thoughts, but then catches sight of his pudgy cheeks, resembling giant pimples in his eyes. Jongdae would say otherwise stating they look like ripe apples. And just as Minseok is about to tear the photo down, his boyfriend's voice comes in.

 “You think I’d learn that being allergic to milk would completely deter me from buying ice cream— but it doesn’t and now I will face a slow death.” Jongdae slurs as he rubs his eyes. “But, oh no, I didn’t have one scoop, I had five. _Five_. Five scoops packed with an unbelievable amount of milk _and_ sugar.”

 “And why didn’t you stop yourself?” Minseok opens a cabinet revealing a whole row filled with all kinds of medicine and first aid supplies.

 “‘Cause ice cream is so good and Yixing created a new flavor combining raspberries with–” Minseok whips his head to look at Jongdae, soft glaring at the him as he passes the allergy medication.

 “Didn’t he stop you?” He watches Jongdae pop the pills in his mouth, followed by a shy smile.

 “Remember my new coworker, Jongin?” Minseok raises an eyebrow, his glare never leaving. “He got his first promotion in two days beating Kihyun’s record—he’s pretty pissed by the way—and I wanted to congratulate him by buying him something to eat! I told him to pick a place he likes, it turned out to be Yixing’s ice cream shop, and now I’m here.” Jongdae laughs, lowering his head a little in shame.

 “So you didn’t have the heart to tell him you’re allergic to milk that you causes you to become nauseous and have stomach problems?” Minseok sighs, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “Just, don’t go eating or drinking milk products. I shouldn’t be acting like your mother.”

 “But that’s what I like about you! You keep me from doing hazardous things!” Jongdae lunges at Minseok, wrapping his arms around him and smiling wider. “Have I also mentioned you’re the most handsomest person I’ve ever met?”

  “Cut it out, you’re forgiven so don’t start complimenting my looks. They’re not that great anyways.” Minseok manages to get out of Jongdae’s hold, going to the fridge and pulling out tomatoes.

  “I’m only saying the truth. When you wear hats and sweaters, you become so cute. And when you wear sunglasses with those jeans you got from—”  Jongdae stops as he sees Minseok’s shoulders tense up.

  “You’re embarrassing me. Go shower while I make food, okay?” Minseok’s voice becomes soft, something Jongdae doesn’t like unless it were a different situation.

  “Hey, you know I’m not kidding. I truly think you’re insanely handsome. Hella handsome. Have I ever told you otherwise? No.” Jongdae places a hand on Minseok’s shoulder, turning him around and placing a kiss on his right cheek.

  “The more time you waste out here, the more cold the food will get by the time you come out.” Jongdae frowns, turning around and heading to their bedroom. For as far back as his memory can take him, Minseok had always rejected compliments. At first with soft punches but now retorts back with silence and an unbelieving look in his eyes.

  As he discards his shirt and reaches for his cyan colored towel, a soft whistling tune pours out of his phone. With a confused look, he answers the call, opening his mouth to answer before he curses at the loud noise coming from the other side.

  " _Jongdae!_ " A chirpy voice like Baekhyun's was never missed, often attracting many people along with it, a characteristic Jongdae didn't like as much as the rest.

  "Baekhyun, where the heck are you?" He sighs, mentally coming up with a plan to make Minseok feel better before they went to bed tonight.

  " _I decided to pay a visit at one of my father's clubs, so here I am! You got a minute?_ " Rustling, tainted with little scoffs and heavy breathing came before the slight buzzing of cars settled in. 

  "Spit, I have a few minutes before I get ready to shower and join Minseok for dinner."

  " _That is_ exactly _why I called!_ " Baekhyun laughed, wariness setting in.

  "... To join dinner?" Jongdae furrowed his brows, his stomach beginning to swish together.

  " _No, to talk about Minseok!_ "

  "Baekhyun, I don't like the way your voice sounds _or_ where you could possibly be going with this. What do you want?" 

  " _Have I ever done something to cause the suspicion in your voice?_ "

  "Considering our last hangout was to watch  _Finding Dory,_ yet you shoved me into a plane to go to Brazil where we went skydiving and crashed into a hotel where a _drug deal_ was being settled— how that happened, I have no clue— but now I can't show my face in South America in case they decide they want me _dead_. But I don't know, you tell me _why_ you don't rub me in a good way. Scratch that, I don't want you ribbing me in _any way_." Jongdae sighed loudly, hoping Baekhyun can hear the frustration in it. Soft breaths was all Jongdae heard before Baekhyun began to whine.

  " _I said I was_ sorry _. I just wanted to go to Brazil and skydive, I didn't know we would crash into a place that could have been our grave. You should be thankful I know portuguese well enough and had money in hand to bail our way out._ " He had a point, much to Jongdae's dislike.

  "Okay, this time I'll listen. But no more surprise trips anywhere unless I get a heads up about it." He'll regret it later but as long as it keeps Baekhyun from whining, he'll agree to the next trip.

  " _Does that mean you'll go to China with me?!_ " How does his agreement backfire so soon? Baekhyun's squeals overpower the groan that comes from Jongdae. 

  "Why the fu— don't tell me you're going to visit that Lay guy you met when you ran away."

  " _He invited me to his sister's wedding and wanted me to bring along friends! Can you go with me, please please please, Jongdae?_ "

  "Alright, but I'll have to ask for a time off from work and make sure Minseok is okay with coming along."

  " _Of course! So back to the main reason I was calling, do you remember the orphanage I volunteer at on Tuesdays and Thursdays?_ " Jongdae hums. " _I'll be hosting an event to raise money so they can expand and provide a teaching area so the kids don't miss out on learning basic skills like reading, writing, and math. It'll also bring attention and hopefully attract parents who want to adopt a kid!_ " While Baekhyun may be reckless at times, he's one of the most softest people Jongdae knows, despite how he is.

  "Wow, okay, your idea might not actually be that bad—"

  " _And that why I'll be auctioning off a date with people who participate!_ "

  "Spoke too soon, huh? Wait, are you telling me you'll be auctioning off _my boyfriend_?" Jongdae tries to keep his voice down, but he can already feel his anger rise up.

  " _Don't worry! Some of my friends, who are in relationships, are volunteering!_ "

  "This is _dehumanizing_."

  " _It's not like I'm selling_ them _off, I'm selling their_ time _! For a good cause too!_ "

  "Baekhyun, Minseok will not participate in your charity event. Go find someone else to do it."

  " _Come on, this is the perfect chance to show Minseok that his looks are good! I've seen these events before and people bet so high when they see attractive people! Minseok will definitely be assured that he's handsome!_ " Baekhyun is also one of the few others that know of Minseok's self image issues, which makes sense as to why he'd think Minseok would be a good candidate, but it's still so wrong. What would Minseok think?

  "Okay, say I let him join it, what happens when someone actually wins a date with him?"

  " _That won't happen because I'll make sure Minseok's comes back safely to your arms. I'll let you borrow $200,000, which is the most people would be willing to bet in these events. It'll be okay! So? What do you say?_ " Jongdae's eyes land on a photo of his and Minseok's first date hanging on the wall, their smiles and colored cheeks showing their youth and lovingness.

  "Fine. I'll let Minseok know about it, but I'll expect for you to pay for a trip to Cancun for Minseok and I, got it?"

  " _Anything you want! Thanks a lot Jongdae!_ " A click and the line goes dead. Minseok will agree to it seeing as how it's for raising money and he might hate Jongdae a little bit, but things will be back to normal once it's over, right?


End file.
